


The "It" you're referring to

by MaxDoesThingsTheyShouldnt



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: :), Bad Writing, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Found Family, Gen, Grogu says dada, Hurt/Comfort, Moff Gideon dies, Writing Exercise, before you can get to the good stuff, i think the idea is good, i'll get better, you just gotta churn out a bunch of trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxDoesThingsTheyShouldnt/pseuds/MaxDoesThingsTheyShouldnt
Summary: “Why do you care about it so much?”“The ‘it’ you are referring to” Din growled “Is my son.”Inspired by a line from home alone 3
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 200





	The "It" you're referring to

**Author's Note:**

> Home Alone 3 @ 1:22:15 Scarlett Johannsen's character says "The 'it' you are referring to, is my little brother" and I thought that could go well with Din and Moff because of their mirrored speeches except for the pronoun change.
> 
> I know this is kinda trash, I'm just trying to find the motivation to write again.
> 
> If you want to rewrite this be my guest just put this work in the inspired by section here on Ao3.
> 
> Thank you!

The Machine hum of the ship was a constant but the far off blaster fire was getting few and far between. Din could only hope that meant the storm troopers were taken out by Cara, Fennec, and Boba and not the other way around.  
Moff Gideon stood at the other end of the hall with a sadistic grin on his face, confident he had already won. Confident Din would take his deal.  
“Din Djarin,” He began, “I had thought once I got the asset again you would leave me alone, but it seems I was wrong wasn’t I. You’ve gotten awfully attached to it.”  
Din said nothing.  
“So much so that you were willing to take off your helmet.”  
Din stood still but even with the helmet in the way Gideon knew he was shocked.  
“Oh yes, Din. You took off your helmet and let an imperial terminal scan your face. You thought you had covered your track by killing everyone in the room, but you must not know we keep all the scans. Unless you want everyone else in the galaxy to see your face, I recommend leaving right now.”  
Still silent, Din adjusted his grip on the beskar spear. He had lost his blaster somewhere on the way here.  
“I am giving you a chance here, walk out with your life and your creed or have your face revealed to everyone and be shunned by the only family you have ever known.”  
Moff Gideon thought he had found Din’s weakness. Thought Din would take the deal and leave the ship. Thought Din would leave Grogu.  
He was wrong.  
The bounty hunter turned caretaker rested his spear against the wall and reached for his helmet.  
Moff Gideon now the one standing in shock found himself being stared down by a face that could only be described as a storm of rage.  
“If you think being a Mandolorian means more to me then that kid, you are sorely mistaken.”  
The imperial official fumbled for his blaster. He truly didn’t expect to have to fight today. The helmetless Mandolorian was faster though and before he could aim it he was skewered through the middle by pure beskar.  
Through the pre death haze Gideon was able to ask one last question. “Why do you care about it so much?”  
“The ‘it’ you are referring to” Din growled “Is my son.”  
When the spear was taken from his middle Gideon crumbled to the ground gasping for breath.  
Din briefly considered letting him bleed out on the floor, but remembered the last time he hadn’t made sure he was dead. Taking the blaster that had fallen to the floor he shot Gideon once through the head. Din then took the access card off the dead man's gauntlet and stood up.  
They were already by the cells and in his moment of breathing Din heard it. The cries of Grogu. He jogged down the hall to where the quiet noise was coming from and promptly opened the cell. Right there on the floor was his son.  
“Kid,” Din breathed out.  
He scooped the baby off the floor and immediately detached the wretched handcuffs.  
“I've got you Grogu,”  
A curious sound got Din’s attention and he adjusted his hold on his child and looked him in the eyes. His big brown confused eyes. The child's large ears wobbled as he tilted his head to one side.  
“You've never seen me like this,” Din noted, then turned around, the child still in his arms, to retrieve his helmet and show the kid who he was, but a little hand on his face stopped him. Two pairs of brown eyes met and a second little clawed hand joined the first.  
“Dada?” the baby said his first word.  
Din held back a sob of joy but the tear rolled down his face.  
“Yeah kid, it’s dada. I’m gonna get you out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> I hope I gave you a crumb of serotonin, and if not I hope you can find some somewhere else today!


End file.
